<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Differences of Death by DaniReadsTooMuch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918872">The Differences of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniReadsTooMuch/pseuds/DaniReadsTooMuch'>DaniReadsTooMuch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Explanations, Gen, Ghostbur, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minecraft, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Spirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniReadsTooMuch/pseuds/DaniReadsTooMuch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soul from the past explains their experience with the differences between a canon death and a non-canon one<br/>(Otherwise known as Dani trying to give an in lore reason as to why canon deaths and non-canon ones can exist because it's 3am)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Differences of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>// TW: Heavy mention/depiction of death and violence, Minor hinting at suicide/suicidal thoughts, Anger directed at reader //</p>
<p>((This was written at,,,3am - 5am, so, when you see mistakes, pretend you do not see-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Looking out into the worlds through eyes that weren't theirs, watching a time new to them, a set of spirits, past lives, sat in the mind of a simple...we'll say half-human, that was now their vessel. A half-human, half-spirit, that traveled through the hellish landscape of the nether without a care in the (over)world. A bundle of flowers were clutched in their gloved hand as they traveled along the messy pathway, they had a very important funeral to attend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Granted it was the funeral of a bee but the bee looked like it really wanted them to attend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this story wasn't about some bee, and it isn't about our half spirit friend. It's about death. And the different kinds. But more importantly it's about me!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Me and my experience with death. You wanna know about death, right? The logistics? It's honestly pretty messed up when you think about it. Really...canon deaths, non-canon deaths, questionably canon-they're all deaths y'know? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's still a sword in my chest. The world still goes dark…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eh, whatever, time for the lesson</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>what-why is she...they're lost again-how-it's such a straightforward path-tHE LESSON-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, picture this, whiteboard and everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You got "canon" deaths, not what it was called in my day but, whatever, pretty straightforward. It's deaths that </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> something. They've pushed you closer to your final fate, they had an impact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, for non-canon deaths, that's death that Fate decided wasn't at the right time. Your soul wasn't impacted enough by it, it was probably something stupid like you falling into a tiny hole that was so not there before, but, i'll get into that more later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First, let's say you're "canon" dying for the first time. Sucks to suck my friend, happens to the best of us. Happened to me during my first fight to the death-yes I lost, shut up. When your world went dark, it was somehow darker than normal. You wake up wherever you last bonded your soul or...set your spawn...but something is...different. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you've truly died, because a part of you dies as well. A part of your soul is just...gone. Ripped away from you, with the permanent scar to solidify your fate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, what if it's your final life? The ol' three strikes and you're outta there, huh? What's that </span>
  <em>
    <span>process</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you wonder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I know it very well. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> do.</span>
</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you know of the End?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Me neither, but I've seen imagery. Imagery long ago that it may not even hold up now. But something that's certain to remain is the void there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The void…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's dark. It's pure nothingness that's somehow so lacking that it's overwhelming. It suffocates you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's what it's like at the start. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not to say that's what the sudden transition or anything is like. Like, the second after you die. That's different for everyone and depends on a bunch of...garbage. How you died...how you were feeling...the circumstan-wHAT ARE THE GODS SAYING?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT...CAN I NOT-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I WILL TELL THEM WHAT I WANT, THEY A S K E D MY GUY-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OOOO THE GODS ARE THREATENING ME-THE GODS WANNA KISS ME SO BAD-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SEE WHY-THAT'S WHY YOU DIED A TRAI-anyways, sorry 'bout that, it depends on the circumstance</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But everyone experiences that void eventually </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like a judgement...I guess that's just where you chill until what's left of your spirit decides what the hell it wants to do. Y'know, unfinished business, all that vengeful ghost stuff, yada yada…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why do you guys like that stuff? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It can be bittersweet I guess with ones like...Ghostbur...but with the angry ones…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DD has read a lot of stuff for me where the ghost comes back to haunt the living for revenge. Or where the ghost can't rest in peace because of said unfinished business. That stuff sucks for the spirit in question. Sometimes we wanna just...vibe, y'know? Living is tiring, but even after it ya'll don't wanna let us go. It pisses me off sometimes...what I'd give to see my afterlife…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...The non-canon deaths?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right...I shouldn't be saying all this anyways…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, messed up stuff when you think about it for too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This requires a bit a' background.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone has a set fate. A path they walk that the universe pushes them through. Where the many strings of fate pull them and intertwine with everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basically, non-canon deaths are deaths that aren't determined by fate. They're inconsequential to the road ahead. The soul remains completely intact, at least in usual circumstances, and if anything you've only taken a step forward towards your true end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That doesn't erase the pain though. It doesn't. It impacts you less, usually hurts less too once you wake up. It's akin to passing out in a video game (haha). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it still hurts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain still shoots through your body. The world still goes dark. You still lose all your senses one by one. For a split second, it can feel like your soul is screaming. Like it's being stretched thin. Fate is deciding if it's time, but it's not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then you wake up where your soul last remembers bonding. It's like a Dream. The Threads basically ensures your soul stays intact at its core. Sometimes the pain is still there, sometimes it isn't. There's usually no scar. Most people ignore it, there's more important things to do, like find their things again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's almost sickening how accustomed we've grown to death when we know it's not the true end. When nothing feels "wrong"...but death itself should feel pretty wrong, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, it's hilarious as hell. Imagine dying and thinking you're gonna have this big moment of death and the afterlife and you're prepared for it but Fate just said "Nah".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wild haha...couldn't be me…anyways! That's all you gotta know right? I totally answered your question and didn't just ramble for like ten minutes, why would I do that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I gotta stop revealing secrets, but come back to this...space, whenever you got questions. I'll answer em'! Or...one of the others can I guess...if you're lame-yES I'M TALKING ABOUT YA'LL-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sigh…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did you wanna know about deaths anyways?</span>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <span>Was there another war or somethin'?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I find it very funny that I went from the ETN fandom, took a 2 year disappearance and suddenly I'm in the MCYT Fandom now, it be like that-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>